


Между небом и землей

by named_Juan



Series: Kurotsuki Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет ничего хуже неизвестности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между небом и землей

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Споконов на Фандомную Битву-2014

Цукишима опаздывал.

Тецуро прилетел на час раньше и, предвкушая появление Цукки, после которого им явно будет не до сна, сразу завалился спать — как был, не раздеваясь, прямо на покрывало. Засыпая, он улыбался, представляя вытянутую физиономию Цукки, когда тот увидит, во что Тецуро превратил кровать.

Тецуро проснулся от стука в дверь. За окнами стемнело, голова была тяжелой, вставать не хотелось — он проспал гораздо дольше, чем планировал, и гораздо меньше, чем требовалось. Хотя мысль о том, кто его ждет за дверью, действовала лучше любого энергетика, прочищая сознание и прогоняя остатки сна. Тецуро с запозданием подумал, что надо было все же завалиться спать голышом и теперь предстать перед Цукки в чем мать родила: ему никогда не надоедало дразнить его и выводить из себя, наслаждаясь всплеском самых разных эмоций на обычно непроницаемом лице.

Стук повторился.

— Терпение, Цукки, — крикнул Тецуро, выпутывая ноги из покрывала. — Я ждал тебя три часа, слабо подождать тридцать секунд?

— Обслуживание номеров, — донесся из-за двери извиняющийся голос. Незнакомый голос. Тецуро распахнул дверь.

— Вы заказывали ужин на час ночи.

— Да-да, — он пропустил стюарда со столиком в номер, покопался в бумажнике и, кое-как выудив из неразберихи валют нужную купюру, сунул парню в руку. — Спасибо.

Час. Цукишима должен был появиться часа полтора назад — Тецуро специально заказал ужин с расчетом на то, чтобы они могли поесть, сперва насытившись друг другом. А потом продолжить с новыми силами.

Но Цукишима опаздывал.

Тецуро прошел мимо столика с едой, даже не взглянув, схватил телефон, набрал номер. Недоступен. Раскопал в сумке ноутбук, снова забрался на постель, потом, вспомнив, что нужен пароль от вай-фая, потянулся через всю кровать, схватил с тумбочки бумажку.

Они встречались так уже больше года — в гостиницах при аэропортах, на квартирах друзей, в собственных квартирах. Не жили вместе. Не получалось. Куроо Тецуро — звезда японской волейбольной сборной. Цукишима Кей — ведущий невролог в Токио, у которого то операции, то конференции, то симпозиумы.

Тецуро нашел сайт Миланского аэропорта, потратив на это чуть больше времени, чем хотелось бы, потому что пальцы подрагивали от волнения и никак не хотели попадать по нужным клавишам. В пустоте грудной клетки гулко бухало сердце. Страница прибытия вывалилась на него расписанием сотен рейсов, и Тецуро растерялся: Цукки не сказал, откуда летит, назвал лишь примерное время. Франкфурт? Москва? Лиссабон? Чикаго, будь оно неладно? Тецуро потер лицо и запустил руку в волосы.

 

Ему всегда казалось, что после наркоза сознание должно быть вялым и неповоротливым. Но стоящего рядом с его койкой высоченного блондина в очках он узнал мгновенно, хотя они не виделись уже лет восемь. Цукишима внимательно смотрел в его лицо и знакомо хмурил золотистые брови.

— Какое сегодня число? — вдруг спросил он.

— Было десятое… вроде бы, — горло неприятно саднило.

— Месяц?

— Цукки...

— Неверно. Кто тренер мужской волейбольной сборной?

— Гэри Сато, мать твою.

— Два из трех мимо: сегодня уже одиннадцатое, болван. Добро пожаловать в наш дерьмовый мир обратно.

Нет худа без добра, как говаривал тренер Некомата. Если бы Тецуро не повелся на тот спор и не сел на мотоцикл, с неврологом он бы встретился, вероятно, только в глубокой старости. И не факт, что этим неврологом оказался бы Цукишима.

 

Тецуро еще раз пять набрал номер Цукки. По-прежнему недоступен. Когда он наконец включит телефон и увидит все эти звонки, то будет, как обычно, зубоскалить, что Тецуро ведет себя, как мамочка. И высокомерно сиять своей сволочной улыбкой. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз живота, и Тецуро почувствовал возбуждение: он скучал, у него две недели не было секса, и телу было все равно, что момент неподходящий.

 

Никаких неврологических симптомов у Тецуро не проявлялось, и через неделю он уже собирал в палате вещи — мама должна была приехать через полчаса. Всю неделю Цукишима приходил к нему каждый день, корчил невозмутимую рожу, расспрашивал об отборочных на чемпионат, язвил, что по тупости Тецуро придется пропустить финальный турнир, а еще совершенно зашугал своими колкостями медсестер, постоянно крутившихся в палате. А в день выписки не пришел. И Тецуро злился.

То есть глупо было бы ждать, что за прошедшие восемь лет в жизни Цукишимы не появилось никого важного. Или что те моменты, — когда они в спортивном лагере дрочили друг другу до белых кругов перед глазами, или когда трахнулись по-настоящему, отметив совершеннолетие Цукки, или пара ночей в университетском кампусе, где Тецуро навещал Цукки во время учебы, — стоили более серьезного отношения. Тецуро и сам никогда так не думал. Потому и злился на себя, беспорядочно заталкивая вещи в сумку.

— Надеюсь в следующий раз увидеть тебя лет через шестьдесят, — раздался за спиной знакомый язвительный голос.

Тецуро ухмыльнулся, быстро пересек палату и припер Цукишиму к стене. Тот вздернул подбородок, сверкнув очками и не позволив разглядеть выражение глаз.

— У тебя есть кто-нибудь? — на вежливые околичности не было времени.

Цукишима выдержал паузу, потом чуть склонил голову, снимая очки, и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Словно они снова были старшеклассниками. Тецуро почувствовал, как пресеклось дыхание, в животе похолодело, а в трусах стало тесно.

— А что?

Тецуро дернул его на себя, впился губами в губы, кое-как нашарил рукой дверь туалета, и они ввалились туда, срывая друг с друга одежду, роняя ручки, телефоны и пейджеры, и целуясь, как подростки, влюбленные и безголовые.

 

В справочной аэропорта сообщили, что все рейсы приземлились по расписанию, но сведения о конкретных пассажирах предоставляют только близким родственникам, поэтому прибыл ли в Мальпенцу пассажир по имени Цукишима Кей, ему сказать не могут. Звонить Цукишиме-сан Тецуро побоялся. Снова набрал его номер — безрезультатно. И стал искать, где в последние дни проходили международные конференции по неврологии или нейрохирургии. Небо за окном постепенно становилось серым.

 

Цукки лежал поверх простыней, закинув руки за голову. Очки Тецуро спрятал, и взгляд у Цукки был расфокусированным, растерянным, уязвимым. Светло-карие глаза смотрели немного сквозь, вызывая желание склониться к нему вплотную и целовать до умопомрачения.

— Скажи, почему ты не хочешь жить вместе? — спросил Тецуро, лежа у него на животе.

Цукки вскинул бровь.

— Не вижу смысла.

Тецуро приподнялся на локтях.

— Повтори? — и взял в рот его полувозбужденный член. Цукки выгнулся дугой, подавившись воздухом.

 

К пяти утра мобильный разрядился, и Тецуро пришлось подключить его к сети, чтобы позвонить на работу Цукки, в Токио. С первого раза пробиться не удалось, и со второго, и с третьего — линия была намертво занята. Наконец послышались длинные гудки, и на том конце взяли трубку.

— Больница Токийского университета.

Раздался стук в дверь.


End file.
